


Melonaughty

by GlassesAndGiggles



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesAndGiggles/pseuds/GlassesAndGiggles
Summary: Smut. Louise splats Logan with a melon during an alternate version of the episode 'Tax Day', leading to some alone time with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reader, don't do anything sexual with kids. It's bad. This is a fictional story. No kids were hurt in the making of it. It is not an endorsement of hurting real kids. Don't touch kids sexually. That is all.

Louise couldn't believe how easy it had been.

Okay, she could kind of believe it. Leaving her home alone with Gene in charge might have seemed like a good idea. After all, Gene was the campy but almost always optimistic and fair larger brother. In addition, he was quite a few knots smarter then Tina was, Louise thought, not unaffectionately. But, Gene still wasn't Louise, and ultimately it had been rather easy to get him out of the house when his presence interfered with her wishes.

"Run to the store, we're all outta syrup!" Louise had begged, in a panic, her eyes tearing up.  
"That's a pancake pandemonium if mom only finds out when she reaches for a bottle of Aunt Jemimia and finds a bottle of Dashed Dreams!" Gene quipped. "But, can't we just tell mom and dad when they get back?"

"Not if we want the breakfast dinner to be ready when they get here." Louise's bottom lip wobbled. "How often do we get the chance to something, like, really cool for them? You know how stressed they're going to be after doing their taxes and realizing how much money they don't have?"

"The only salve can be syrup!" Gene agreed.  
"Yes, yes, but I need to stay here to start on the eggs and stuff. We just don't have a enough stovetop to cook it all at once." Louise pleaded.

Gene gave the stove an appraising look, before nodding his head.

"I concur! I will go, fetch the syrup, and return a hero." He thumped a set of curled fingers against his yellow-shirted chest.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Louise agreed, hopping up and down. "But we gotta hurry, that bacon ain't gonna fry itself!"

"Right! Don't do anything I would do, or not do!" Gene grabbed the few folded green dollar bills from Louise's hand. They were soft from so many wash cycles.  
"Run, run!" Louise cried, and Gene hustled down the stairs and out the front door, huffing. Louise watched him go, turning the corner, before she peaked her head back in. She turned the deadbolt in the door and locked it.

The tortured angst of a world without syrup in the cabinet immediately left her expression, replaced by the sinister triumph that so often straddled her young lips.  
Time to commence her plan.

Plan melon splat.

Gene had been too soft to hurl the fuzzy lemon into the abyss where it belonged. Abyss, back alley, same difference. Louise hurried upstairs, opened the vegetable crisper, and gently brought the soft, bacteria engorged fruit free from its confines. Lines were pressed into the rings from its long incubation on the ridged drawer floor. Every step she took made her tiny fingertips dig deeper into the rind.

She hobbled over to the fire escape on the back of their two-story restaurant/home. She pressed the window open. The breeze of the spring air pulsing through the alleyway of brick and garbage stirred her nose, dissipating a bit of the sweet rotten stink in her hands.  
Soon, she would change the bouquet of the alley way forever.  
Or, at least until next trash day.

With a grunt, she tossed the melon into the air. It soared, seeming to hover as it cleared the black wrought iron balcony. Then it fell, arcing gracefully towards the asphalt.  
But the splat was all wrong. Instead of one even, flat 'gwwlsp', it was broken into one sharp sound, following by a dragging.

Oh, and someone was swearing as it hit him.


	2. A Shoe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house invasion begins.

Louise looked down, and immediately regretted not retreating.

Logan stood there, one foot resting on his skate board, the other planted on the sidewalk. Along his front side were the sticky-sweet remains of the rotten melon, its few seeds pale against the darkening fabric of his soaked shirt and jeans.

His eyes flashed up to her, and his confused fury concentrated into a delighted mania.  
"You! Louise Belcher!" He hollered, all alone in the alleyway. Probably for the best, as he looked like a mad man.

"Uh, who threw that?" Louise looked to both sides, feigning innocence.

"Come down here, we can find out together." Logan offered. He picked up a handful of the slimy from the alley floor. Louise flinched, but hadn't needed to, as it missed its mark and simply splattered against the side of the building.

"Ha." Louise laughed. "I hope it didn't hit you on the head and mess up your aim, I'd hate for you to lose your sports scholarship to college- oh wait, they don't give scholarships for skateboarding, just real sports. Probably why you're so bad at throwing."

Logan's fury redoubled on itself.

"I'm going to get you Belcher. We'll see how funny this is when I tell your parents what you just did. Grounded for a month, I bet."

"They won't answer the door for a little psycho like you. They'll probably call the police." Louise stuck out her tongue. Then she pulled herself back inside and slammed the window closed.

She felt that settled the matter. She was already walking to the living room to watch cartoons when she heard pounding on the front door. A consistent, bassy thump of Logan's curled fist against the door.

Louise locked her jaw and determined to ignore it.

He couldn't get in.

The knocking continued for ten minutes. Louise finally gave up attempting to finish her martial arts movie. She trotted down the stairs, two at a time, until she came to the front.

"They're not coming, Logan. I warned them you're crazy." She spun her finger around her ear.

Logan eyed her through the glass.

"They're not here, are they?" He asked, voice muffled by the barrier.

"Of course they're here. Pfft." Louise exhaled from puffed cheeks, a hand waving through the air. "Of, course!"

Logan's eyes brightened.

"You're all alone, aren't you little Belcher?"

"No. You're never alone when you have a collection of luxury Japanese kitchen knives. Some of them are THIS long, so don't even think about coming in here." Louise extended her hands far from each other.

"Oh, I'm going to come in. And get my revenge. I think... a naughty little brat like you, deserves a... hmm." He rubbed his chin. "A swirly? A wedgie? A noogie?"

"Have fun fantasizing you sad, melon-scented loser." Louise dismissed him. She went back upstairs. At least that had ended the incessant pounding. It had started to give her a headache. She slipped a hand beneath her hat to rub at her scalp.

She went upstairs and zoned out watching the last few minutes of her movie, until...

"I'm iiiiiiinside." Logan called.

"What?" Louise sat up. She frowned. It did sound like it was too close, but there was no way.

"You're right, these knives are long. Guess I'll take one, maybe cut your hat in two, or take your cute little pig tails as souvenirs..."

Louise stood up, creeping over to the stairwell. No way, he, no way...

There was a crash from the kitchen, metal hitting linoleum like a whole tower of dirty pots and pans had gone plummeting to the floor.

"Oops, slippery in here."

Louise's eyes went wide. He was in the house! And if he got ahold of her, he could do anything he wanted. Even take her hat again! She could make it past him if she took the stairs straight outside, she didn't have to go through the kitchen to make it.

She bolted down the stairs, losing her footing and slipping down three of them, before she reached the bottom floor. She threw open the door, stepped into the safety of the sunlit street.

An arm curled beneath her armpits. In one smooth motion, she was lifted off her feet and brought back inside the dimness of the house. There was a clacking of the door locking, and Logan tossed her down on the floor.  
"But, how? You were?" Louise pointed at the kitchen in confusion.  
Logan gestured at his sock only foot, wiggling the toes, and then leaned in close. The smell really was awful.

"Alright Louise, we're at a crossroads. You have a choice to make. Either I go in here, destroy something you love, and leave. Or, you make this up to me." Logan said, gesturing at his fruit smeared outfit.

"Make it up to you?" Louise's nose scrunched.

"Wash and fold my laundry. All of it." Logan sniffed.

"You don't need me to wash your laundry; you don't even do your own laundry, you have too much money."

"That's what makes it revenge, Louise." He reached out to pinch her cheek, but she slapped it away. Logan inhaled, and stood to his full height.

"Guess I'm going to destroy one of your things, then."

"No, wait!" Louise cried. She wrapped her arms around his legs, but he easily broke free. His long gait allowed him to be up the stairs before she even had fully turned around.

"Stop!" Louise screamed.

Logan hurried, until he found her room. Louise was torn between directing Logan to Tina's room or accepting responsibility by allowing him to stay in hers. Ultimately, she couldn't sacrifice Tina's unicorn collection to her sins.

Plus, it'd be so embarrassing if he thought she was into that stuff. 

He looked around the room, his hand snatching up a collectible kuchi kopi doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gen chapter, though the blush-inducing parts are starting in the next one. Blush inducing for me, at least. I don't know why I'm like this. I fantasize about being Louise in this scenario, by the way. A tiny, shrieky Kristen Schaal in a bunny hat and a hideous T-shirt dress being bullied. I marked it as rape because kids can't actually give consent, but the approaching sex scenes are not super violent or anything if you're interested but freaked out by the idea of Louise being brutalized. We will be sticking to the Age Play avenue of internet depravity exclusively in this fic.


	3. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan lays out his vengeance. Louise plots hers. Louise catches Logan being lewd.

"This will be my insurance." Logan declared as he held the yellow, vacant-eyed doll aloft.

"Like I even care, I've got a million of him," Louise sneered.

"Really, okay, well, I guess he can join the melon in the alley way, then..."

Logan pressed Kuchi Kopi's head against the smear on his chest.

Louise shrieked, grabbing at it in a blind rage. He dodged her, laughing, and stepped backwards out of the room.

"How am I even supposed to wash your clothes? You're wearing them." Louise protested. "Don't-Don't throw it away! You WON'T live to regret it!" She threatened.

"Simple. I'm going to take a shower... but first..."

He shoved her aside and went back into her room. Slamming the door shut behind him. Louise grabbed at the knob and tried to open it, but with no luck. The knob was snagged on something.

"Son of a bitch! Let me in Logan!" Louise yelled. She could hear Logan moving things around in there. "I swear, I'll get revenge! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Louise even your buddies aren't going to feel sorry for you, you started this one." His voice came from the other side, punctuated by the sounds of closing and opening drawers. "Okay, all done."

The door opened. Logan had her backpack, bulging with possessions. Louise jumped for it again, but he kept her at bay with one arm.

"This is how it's going to go down-"

"I'm going to take my stuff back and then I'm going to force-feed it to you! How'd you like to pass a flashlight, Logan, huh?"

"I'm going into your bathroom. I'm getting a shower. My clothes will be sitting on the counter. You will come in, take them, and wash and dry them. Then you will return them to the counter. For everything you do that displeases me, I'll smash one of your precious little toys."

"Do you have any idea how many laws you're breaking? Breaking and entering, destruction of property, threatening a minor-"

Logan rose an eyebrow.

"If anyone asks, I'll say you let me in. It's my word versus yours." Logan threw the backpack over one shoulder.

"What will you wear while your clothes are drying?" Louise asked smugly.

"Towel." Logan replied. Then he went into the bathroom. The door clicked behind him.  
Louise waited impatiently, thinking of vengeance. She went over to the phone, lifted it from its cradle, lowered it again. He was right. She'd be in big trouble. Even more for letting him in then just littering.  
And, she wasn't exactly on great terms with the authorities either. Who would be her character witness?  
Finally, he had all of her sweet, sweet stuff. Materialism ran deep in Louise's veins and the thoughts of losing her possessions was sickening already.

She heard the water start.

She sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

"Okay, you can come get them." Logan shouted, making sure he was heard over the splatter of water onto tub. 

Louise opened the door. Her backpack's strap could be seen hanging from the loofa hook near the back of the shower. No way to get to it without being seen by Logan. His clothes were indeed sitting on the counter, folded and reeking of rancid melon.

She lifted them up, the juices making her fingers sticky.

Logan hadn't thought this plan entirely through, and she got a shriek of laughter as the washer filling made him swear in the next room as the water no doubt turned scorching in the shower. After a few minutes it returned to normal and he kept washing himself.

Louise sat on the rumbling washer, like she enjoyed doing, and considered what he next step would be. She simply couldn't submit to Logan's will.

She could just throw his clothes into the alley. He'd have to take either her dad's or Tina's to escape without calling for help. But that would also mean compromising the hostages he took, if he discovered too soon. He probably wouldn't surrender them until he had his freshly laundered garments in hand.

Then something not immediately obvious?

Maybe rubbing the inside of his underpants with jalapeno peppers? Would the sting transfer?

Louise decided she would be the plan once the clothes were dry. He'd dress, then have to flee from the house, groins a-fire. She would have loved something louder and more humiliating, but she also had to get rid of him before Gene got back...

Where was that lovable campy boy anyway?

As the rinse cycle approached, Louise decided she would enjoy this wave of misery from Logan. He didn't know the timings of their washer and would of course be taken my surprise as the washer refilled again, stealing his supply of precious cold water.

Louise slowly opened the bathroom door. She left it hanging open behind her as she crept over to get a good earful of Logan's anticipating shriek of agony.

"Nnnn...." Logan groaned, as if in pain. Steam swirled along the ceiling, pouring out from over the top of the shower curtain. There was a slapping sound coming from the other side of the curtain. What could he be washing with such intensity that it'd make that squelching, intense slap? Louise tried to picture it, but came up empty...

Then her memory triggered. Some fuzzy movie clip, a joke about crossed eyes and a slapping sound. 

Masturbation?

No way.

No way he was doing that.

"Aaauugh..." Another slow, low moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah and it begins. I wrote this two weeks ago but I really waffled about whether to published it or not. The writing really goes downhill after this because me being aroused distracts me, so forgive that please. I know some fanfic authors somehow write smut with stone cold indifference and I'll never be that person.


	4. Handiwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate as Logan loses control.

Louise's pulse quickened. She wasn't a person who was flustered by the disgusting activities of other people. Usually she relished in the nasty, physicality of other people, especially if it was embarrassing, but this was different.

It sounded like more than skin on skin, as if a fabric was also wet. A rag, maybe?  
Louise went from confused to furious. It was one thing to be hassling her, but to be perving up on the communal wash rag was quite another. Her mom washed her face with that rag.

"Hey perv!" Louise yanked aside the curtain.

Logan's hand was wrapped around his dick. HIs fingers were curled around the shaft right in front of the sagging ball sack. His balls bounced slightly as he drove the fingers forward, enveloping the glistening head. The skin pulled back revealing a smooth rounded end with a small hole.

"Stop rubbing the family rag all over your junk-" Louise began to say. But it wasn't the family washrag. Wrapped twice around Logan's cock was a pair of panties. Her panties, a pale blue turned dark by the moisture.

She looked up at him in confusion.

Fear entered his eyes, but he strangled his cock with her panties once more. His convulsed, back straightening.  
"Nnaaaaagh!" He gave a strangled cry. From that glistening knob only inches from Louise's face, a stream of sticky white liquid gushed out. The semen splattered across the bridge of her nose, clumping on both of her young rounded cheeks. Her mouth open in horror, globs of it hit her tongue, invading her mouth with a salty taste.

In surprise, she closed her mouth and swallowed. The cum dripped down her throat.  
She couldn't see, one eye closed from the hot fluid that has gushed onto it.  
A second spurt followed the first, landing on her other eyebrow. Logan gave a whimpering groan of pleasure.

"I-I can't see." Louise cried, panicked. She reached out blindly.

Logan's hands were on her face, wiping. He cupped steaming palmfuls of shower water. He gently turned and let them wash down her face.

"You... you better get in here, I can't get all of it." Logan suggested, breathless. He grabbed at the hem of her green dress, tugging. Louise lifted her arms, letting the dress slide off of her body. She felt so sticky and gross, and just wanted it off. The dress crumbled on the floor. Her panties, the ones around her hips, not the ones wrapped around Logan's dribbling cock, slipped down her tan legs. Blindly she stepped into the tub. The gushing washer swirled around her toes.

She wiped at her eyes frantically, steaming torrents of water splashing against her face. She felt Logan reach for her hat. She tried to fight him off.

"You'll ruin it." He argued, snatching it off of her head and exposing her hair. Louise moaned, feeling more violated then she had by semen facial.

She frantically washed, trying to get it all of it. Soon her eyes were clear. She turned to glower at Logan.  
He was leaning against the back wall, eyes gone of their fantastical drive to torment. Instead they were half-hooded and dream-like. One hand still stroked slowly along his cock. Not the frantic slapping of before, but a simmering, pleasurable journey from base of the shaft to the quivering tip.

"You... you should wash everything." He insisted, still stroking. He was so hard veins were visible all over his member. Louise stared down at her body. Nothing to get excited over. No breasts, the soft swell of a child's stomach, bony knees.

"You... you want to fuck me?" Louise asked, her eyebrows drawing together in incomprehension.

Logan nodded once, his pace quickening.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes. But you're too small. So I just jerk off." He breathed, exhaling with a shudder. "Let me kiss your nipples." He uttered, imperious as always.

"Why should I?" Louise covered her chest. "Why shouldn't I turn you over to the cops right now? Ultimate revenge, you'll never see the light of day again buddy-"

Logan was on her. He jammed a hand between her legs. His fingertip found the slit between her two lips. It rubbed the meat there, rolling across the marble that was Louise's clit.

Louise let an involuntary moan go.

It felt so good, like fireworks exploding between her hips, like the sweetest rumble of bass she'd ever heard rocking her skull, like-

His fingers took on a quick rhythm, like he'd used jerking himself. Louis's involuntary yelps melted into animalistic moans. She instinctively rocked her hips against his hand.

"Because it feels good. Let me, it feels good, see Louise? It feels so good." He whispered, his breath hot puffs against her dripping ears.

Then he drew his hand back. Liquid dripped from it, a gossamer string in the shower's rain.

"Don't stop you son of bitch!" Louise screamed, suddenly furious. She thrust her hips at him. He reached down and began to finger her again. She moaned, and slapped him when he missed the mark.

"There you idiot, there, there... ow, not too hard!" She hissed as he explored her clit.

"So smooth." He groaned, helpless. The ball of his hand met no friction against Louise's hairless pelvic mound as it slid back and forth. Quicker, slower, then quicker again, responding to her happy noises and those of complaint. Slowly he navigated his way to the golden spot where she became breathless and stiff and her hands turned into claws as she clutched to him for support. 

Louise came, collapsing on his hand.

"I wanna keep going, but my legs..." She groaned, looking down at her trembling legs.

"Let's go to your room, Louise. Come on, you just have to lay back, don't have to do anything..." Logan pleaded. He slipped a hand beneath her elbow. Incongruently acting like a gentleman after forcefully fingering her.

"Don't get any ideas about going inside of me, you freak, you'll break something." Louise snarled, though the effect was ruined by her wobbly knees. In a softer tone, she continued. "You can, keep touching me, though, as long as you don't screw it up."

Louise climbed out of the tub, a bit ungainly, like a newborn fawn. She snatched a towel, and then stumbled over to her bedroom. 

Logan followed, a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, never touch a kid, don't look a real child porn ( it hurts the kids who were involved in it's production), and if you were touched and still have scars, look for help if you can afford it. That is all.


	5. Oral Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from wrong to worse as Louise isn't ready to quit quite yet.

In the room, she collapsed onto the bed. He was on top of her, hands on either side of her head. His face bent down low. His lips took her petite brown nipples between them. He suckled. His hand drifted down, the knuckled flexing as he slowly rubbed in slow circles with his fingers against her smooth crevice. His fingers explored, diving further, until they were teased the outside of her cunt.

Louise came again, her small body shuddering against the larger boy's cock pressed against the outside of her tummy. 

"I-I can't do anymore." Louise wailed.

"I can..." Logan said, his eyes flashing. "Louis, I can't go in your pussy, but... well, I can still do something. Please." He drew a thumb against the corner of her lips.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Please, let me fuck your mouth."

"No way! I eat with that thing!"

"You can fuck mine too." Logan said. "I'll lick you, I'll suckle your, it feels even better then fingers... look, I'll do you first."

Logan turned. His put his face near Louise's smooth naval. His own backside hovered over her. His blonde ass, his tight teenaged testicles, and his throbbing cock dangling.

He kissed the outside of Louise's vaginal lips. Then he probed his tongue in. It was so much softer and warmer and wetter then his fingers had been. She gasped. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the meats of her pussy, teasing the clit.

Then he sucked, letting it tense against his teeth, before releasing. Then he began to work it. Louise groaned. Logan hips thrusted, his cock sliding against the side of her face.

Louise came again, an exhausting scream of delight escaping her.

He was so good at this.

Better than her.

And Logan being better at anything was simply intolerable. His cock looked really good. Delicious. Long, and hard. Warm with an inviting scent. She groaned. She reached up, grabbing it with her tiny hand.  
"Yesss." Logan hissed. "I love the taste of your smooth little cunt, so cute."  
Louise slipped her lips around the tip. The taste was good, fresh and soapy. Just a hint of that basic semen saltiness. She took more of it. Logan pushed slowly with his hips. Before she'd gotten to the base, it reached the back of her tongue.  
"Oh god, oh god, you did it, you actually..." Logan's lips whimpered against her pussy, dripping with her juices.  
Louise began to slowly suck on her member, as if savoring a popsicle she wasn't ready to crunch into yet. Logan groaned. She was actually enjoying it.

Logan sat up, pulling his cock free. He turned. He stood up.  
"Okay, I want to do this standing up."

"What? But I was doing it." Louise complained.

Logan didn't argue, just stood on the side of the bed and pressed his cock against Louise's lips. With a shrug, she opened her mouth and let him. He was sliding, slowly like before. HIs cock was probably normal sized, but in her ten year old mouth it felt huge. It simply wouldn't fit.

"I'm sorry, Louise, but, I want to cum again." Logan apologized. Louise's large eyes rolled up to inquire as to what he meant. He grabbed her by the back of her head.

Then he began to jackhammer into her mouth. With her head firmly in his grasp, he drove her forward at the same time he thrust his hips. Several times a second, he increased in intensity and depth. The cock's diamond-hard shaft was clearly visible pressing against the side of her cheek. The tip kept hitting her throat. She coughed, teeth biting a little into Logan's member. He kept going, the pain a challenge.

Louise's fingernails dug into his legs as he fucked her face. She was furious, being handled like a tool, abused. But it also felt right. Like her anger with her crush, this red hot humiliating feeling.

Her own little fingers drifted back to her clean pussy. She drove her fingers deep into herself in rhythm with Logan's thrusts.

He shoved himself so deep that Louise's nose was pressed against the pubic hair of his groin when he convulsed. A stream, this one undiluted, of magma hot cum hit Louise's throat, jettisoned directly into her stomach.

She came, feeling her clit swell against her own fingers as she did so. She pulled her mouth back, a string of it dribbling out of the corner as she coughed. 

The washer dinged, complete.

The two stood there, looking at each other.

"Well, go switch it." Louise waved dismissively. Logan blinked, confused, before he wondered over to the laundry room. He moved the wet clothes to the dry. Louise followed him.

She closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about how predatory Logan was in this episode just got me so excited. I wrote this entire fanfic in one sitting, and just sat on it for a few weeks. I felt ashamed and embarrassed. But I promised myself I'd post at least 500 words for every day of March and fell behind, so my smutty Bob's Burger's story was unveiled to save me from failing my self-imposed challenge.


	6. Finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Louise still need to take care of those clothes...

"Well, it's all done..." Logan said. He was sweaty and smelled like her pussy. His hair stuck to his face. 

"You fucked a ten year old." Louise's eyebrows arched.

"I....." He swallowed.

Louise walked over to the dryer. With a swipe of her hand she cleared the debris from it. Then she climbed on top. The steel heated as it rumbled.

"Well, I didn't say you were done." She spread her legs.

Logan climbed on to the dryer with her. His cock was half-soft, spent from cumming.

Louise turned over, wiggled her booty at him.

"Come on, don't wimp out now. This machine is at least twice as old as you and it's been going this whole time. You're not going to be outperformed by a geriatric drier, are you?

"Inside you?" He asked, panicking. His fading member might not be able to breach the hymen, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. What he'd done was disgusting, but he hadn't tried to hurt her. He didn't want to bruise or tear or make her bleed.

"No the lint trap, of course me idiot." She rubbed he small cheeks against his cock, letting it nestle in the groove.

That revived his cock. It valiantly rose to life again.

He put his hands on either side of her hips.

The dryer really began to rock. He hit the knob to start a rinse cycle on the washer. The two machines began a cacophony of shuddering.

Louise slowly rubbed her bottom against Logan's cock in a circle, moving the foreskin around. Her pussy glistened from between her narrow thighs.

"Come on, come on..." She groaned. She leaned, her chest pressing against the machine. The dryer shook, tickling her nipples.

Logan nodded, grasping her hips. He began to move his hips, letting the knob rub the outside of her cunt. Up and down, it felt even more right than his tongue exploring had. Although she didn't know the feeling, Louise desperately craved to be filled up with him.

"Do it now or I swear I'll chop it off!" Louise screamed. She threw her ass back. Her pussy swallowed Logan's cock halfway. The pain was immediate. She whimpered.  
Logan pulled it out until Louise exhaled in relief.  
"Only fits halfway huh? You really are just a kid." He groaned. Only the tip lingered. Slowly he drove it back to middle of his throbbing cock.

Louise released a guttural moan, enjoyed Logan filling, leaving, and filling her again. Her bottom was in the air, her juices dripped down her legs.

When the machines rumbling sped up, he fucked her faster, always struggling not to give in to diving all the way in. She thrashed and moaned and came. When she said she could handle no more, he lifted her, slid beneath her, and set her on his stomach.

They kissed, not chastely or sweetly, no with satisfaction. but with the spit and heat of two horny animals. Her small body sliding all over his. His cock between her lips as she rode him, her narrow hips and child hyperactivity insatiable.

Their kissing made her tongue raw and sore, her lips puffing from how often they attempt to devour the older boy's. His kisses and nibbles discovered every inch of her, loving her nipples until they swelled. Nips trailed her shoulders, her tummy, her neck.

He whispered filthy, dirty things into her ears.

"We'll fuck all the time Louise, everywhere. We'll fuck anywhere you want." His hissed. "No where will be only for me. Anywhere where I can get you alone."

"I dare you to try, I can last...aaah-aaah!" Another wailed as her allowed his member to glide across her now sore clit. "I'll last forever, I have endless wells of energy. You'll be the one who breaks, you'll be the one who does."

"You'll want to taste it all the time. They have candy flavored ones, you know." Logan whispered into her hair. He lapped at her neck, teeth and tongue.

"What? Candy what?"

"Condoms. Candy flavors condoms, Louise. So you can suck my cock every day and enjoy a new flavor. Cherry, blueberry, peppermint..." He sucked on her tongue, drawing them together, teeth clattering in desperation to be deeper into each other. "You know, for when you have to lick my cock in the middle of the day. Maybe during your little lunch break? Recess? Can I come fuck your mouth at recess, Louise?"

"Yeah right, this is a... oooo." He nibbled her ear. She shuddered in ecstasy.

"What flavor should I bring, Louise? What flavor? Something sweet for when we go to the beach. It'll be salty, so we'll need something sweet for when I'm fucking you in your one-piece swimsuit."

"Strawberry." Louise groaned, half-senseless with pleasure. "And you'll have to eat me out too, I'm not going to just lick your knob all the time. Get over yourself Logan."

"Oh, I will. I love it, your bratty taste." Logan groaned. And then, he slipped back inside. She was on top, controlling how deep it went. She bounced on it, her narrow legs working hard to lift, drop, lift, drop, as she grinded against him.

"Sooo...soo tight!" Logan whimpered, as Louise tried drive him the rest of the way in. She flinched back, it being too much pain to take him whole. Still partially submerged, he gushed inside of her, releasing a short stream of hot fluid. The shaking machines made their cum mixture drip everywhere as it leaked from Louise. He panted, going flat against the drier and washer. Louise groaned and collapsed on top of him, her arms folded and her face hot against them.

His cock shrank, slipping free from her body.

The dryer dinged.

Done.

"I-I..." Louise tried to get off, almost fell. Logan caught her, and helped her to the floor. 

She looked at the drier. Then she glared at him.

"Fold your own damn laundry and get out."

Her voice was all fire, but as Logan watched her little legs wobbled as she began up the stairs to find where her dress had been abandoned upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Remember, never touch actual kids. Even if you're a kid who somehow found their way to this fanfic like I did when I was a kid, don't touch other kids. Just wait until college to do the sexy stuff, you'll be happier in the long run you perv.


End file.
